


Beautiful Belching Blonde Brawlers

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Burping, Crossover, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Android 18 and Supergirl face off in a belching contest for the ages!





	Beautiful Belching Blonde Brawlers

The rules of the contest were established quickly. It was set up similarly to an ordinary tournament battle. It took place on a small arena, and if a competitor fell out of the boundaries, or was knocked out or otherwise incapacitated, they would lose.

Throws, grabs, and other physical moves were allowed, but ki energy attacks and heat vision were neglected in favor of belches. A knock out wasn't considered valid unless it was the result of a burp, whether by the force or the smell. Physical moves were only to be used as ways to set up belchy attacks.

Of course, it would be difficult for them to belch without something to fuel their gas. Various food items would be periodically deposited into the arena through magical portals, for the girls to eat.

The winner would be granted a wish on the Dragon Balls, and a significant amount of their universe's currency as well.

Supergirl stood on one side of the arena. The blonde Kryptonian survivor was wearing her signature outfit, her blue suit and red skirt. Her hands were on her hips, and she was practically radiating with pride. She was excited by the opportunity to fight someone strong from an entirely different universe, and the promise of a free wish and some good food seemed good as well.

The Android, on the other hand, looked far more disinterested. She was wearing a pink tracksuit. It allowed her freedom of movement, as well as plenty if room for her stomach to expand. It was also rather comfortable too.

She was far less enthusiastic about the opportunity to fight than most of her friends were. She was in this for the reward, and nothing else. Marron and Krillin needed new clothes, and they could use a vacation as well.

Eighteen glanced around absentmindedly. While she wasn't exactly friendly, she didn't give off a sense of hostility either.

"So, are you ready?" Supergirl said. Eighteen nodded without a word.

The battle commenced. A blue portal opened in the center of the arena, depositing a roasted turkey. Even Eighteen had to admit that it looked rather delicious.

The two women rocketed towards it. Supergirl arrived at it first. The Kryptonian was more adept at flying, as Eighteen's skills lied more in her unlimited stamina.

Kara tore into the turkey. The situation was far too hectic for her to bother with manners. She took handfuls of the roasted poultry, cramming it into her mouth.

She was interrupted by Eighteen, who knocked her out of the way with a powerful blow from the palm of her hand. Supergirl was sent flying, leaving Eighteen free to finish the remains of the meal.

She practically inhaled it, stripping the turkey down to bare bones in seconds. She could feel her stomach churning away. In addition to her endurance, she had an extremely fast digestive system as well.

Supergirl had a similar ability, and her stomach was busy processing the food as well. Unfortunately, Eighteen had eaten significantly more than her.

Eighteen turned around, and took a deep breath. She forced out a tremendous burp, that cut through the air and struck Supergirl with enough force to knock her back.

It had a meaty, unpleasant scent to it, that made Supergirl a bit uneasy. She wasn't nearly ready to give up yet, though!

She retorted with a belch of her own. Eighteen took it head-on. She was more prepared, so she raised her hands to block. The force barely made her budge, but the smell was another matter entirely.

Android 18 winced. She had a very low tolerance for disgusting smells, and although Supergirl's belch wasn't *that* bad, the odor was still unpleasant enough to make her vulnerable.

A second portal opened. This one spat out a large, chocolate-frosted cake. This one was far closer to Supergirl than 18, so the Android didn't even bother rushing for it. Instead, she focused on getting as much gas out of her previous meal as she could, and preparing herself for Supergirl's next attack.

Since her meal would consist of chocolate cake, the smell couldn't be all that bad, so all she needed to worry about now was the force. Still, there was quite a lot of force to worry about. 

Supergirl's cake-fueled belch was dry but powerful, and the rattly sound echoed for a few seconds after the initial booming blast, which also lasted for quite a considerable duration. A humid wave of gas was sent flying in 18's direction with even more speed than she had been expecting. Without enough time to dodge it, she had no choice but to take the gut-blast head on, crossing her arms in front of her torso to help defend herself from the eruption. Even so, it was powerful enough to make her stagger, and she had been mistaken about the smell too. Though Supergirl's belch carried with it the sweet aroma of chocolate cake, it had a nasty undertone that was enough to make 18 gag.

While the android was busy defending herself, Supergirl immediately rushed to the nearest food source to refuel. 18 saw this, and figured it was best that she do the same, lest she be left on an empty stomach while Supergirl bombarded her with belches without consequence. 

The food item deposited nearest to Supergirl was a bowl of fried rice, which she immediately soared towards and wolfed down as quickly as possible, so her stomach could convert it into more weaponized gas. 

Meanwhile, 18 was lucky enough to have multiple dishes spawn near her location. The portals dropped off a bowl of pasta and a thick, juicy cheeseburger close to where she was standing. Not only were they comfortably within reach, but they were pretty ideal belch-fuel too, and would no doubt lead to some fairy forceful and funky-smelling burps. 

The Android picked up the cheeseburger first, and demolished it in only two bites, not bothering to wipe the juice from her lips as it dripped down her chin to stain her tracksuit. The thick, juicy burger was enough to make her gut swell visibly after she'd swallowed it, adding to her already burgeoning belly. The android's growing food baby gurgled and groaned, as it hastily worked to produce more gas to spew in her opponent's face. 

18 turned around to work on the bowl of pasta, but she found herself face-to-face with Kara instead. The superheroine had gotten greedy, and didn't want to risk letting her opponent get two consecutive meals. So, immediately after finishing the rice she dashed over to the bowl of spaghetti, only to find that she had underestimated the Android, who was ready for her by time she got there. 

"Oh no you don't!" 18 said, letting the gurgling result of the meaty burger erupt from her lips in a gaseous blast. Instead of a long, bellowing belch, this one came in the form of a single brief but guttural and profoundly powerful eruption, that struck Supergirl point-blank like a shotgun blast and sent her flying across the arena. 

Supergirl was knocked clean onto her red and blue panty clad butt. If the force of 18's belch wasn't enough to leave her momentarily dazed, then the rich, meaty smell that clogged up her nostrils like a thick fog certainly was. 

While her opponent recovered, Android 18 slurped down the bowl of noodles as quickly as she could. Her stomach became active almost as soon as they entered them. Apparently carbs were particularly effective at bloating up 18's gut with gas, and the Android would definitely keep that in mind as the battle continued. 

Supergirl fanned away the lingering fumes that 18 had left encircling her head, and took a deep breath of untainted air to steady herself. Her swollen stomach gurgled and churned steadily with its contents, but the way her belly's noises were effortlessly drowned out by her opponent's made her nervous. They suggested that 18 had far more gas building up in her stomach than she did, and that simply wouldn't do. 

"I'm not out of the fight just yet!" Kara said, rising to her feet to confront her opponent. Wisely, she chose to have another quick snack before getting any closer, chowing down on one of the food items that'd spawned while she was recovering. 

It was a tube of strawberry ice cream (her favorite). With no spoon on hand and no time to waste, she tore the lid off and began scooping the frozen treat into her mouth with her hands, leaving her fingers sticky and sugary. Like her android opponent, Kara's outfit was becoming stained as a result of all her hurried gorging, and now there was a large dollop of melted pink ice cream rested atop her burgeoning gut. 

What carbs did for 18, dairy did for Supergirl. The ice cream made her feel more bloated and resulted in deeper and noiser tummy gurgles than all of the previous foods combined. She had one hell of a belch brewing, and 18 was about to take it head-on. 

That was assuming that 18 didn't get to her first, though. As soon as she saw her opponent standing back up, the android began parting her lips and pressing her hands against her gut to help facilitate her finishing blow. Kara had no choice but to respond with a counter attack, squeeze and straining to help force out a gas bubble of her own. 

The two women's belches collided in mid air. 18's were airy, but that isn't to say they were light, as the dry gassy grumbling explosion that spewed from her lips was truly something to behold. 

Meanwhile, Supergirl's was wet and bubbly, and just about equal in terms of strength and volume, if the ear-splitting sound and shaking of the earth beneath Kara's feet was anything to go by. 

HoOooOOOooOOOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooRrrrrrPppppppp!!!!!

The sound wasn't the only thing that made it special though. Instead of standard belch fumes, a sort of light blue, glimmering vapor was spewed from Kara's lips instead, a frosty breeze caused by the combination of Kara's natural superpowers and the ice cream which she had just eaten. Instead of colliding with 18's belch as a standard burp would have, it froze the particles in mid-air, and surged right through the android's eruption to strike at the fighter herself. 

"Noooo!" 18 cried as the icy wave washed over her. At least she didn't need to concern herself with the smell, but that was only because she was frozen solid the moment she came in contact with Kara's gut blast. 

Huffing with exhaustion, Kara looked past the settling dust from their battle to see the immobile ice sculpture where 18 once stood. She wouldn't remain that way for long though. The ice was already starting to melt as a result of the energy that 18's body produced ceaselessly. She would have to finish her off with one final belch in order to ensure that her victory was sealed. 

Kara wanted to make sure that her next blow would be the final one, so she scooped up all the remaining food in the arena and began to cram it into her mouth in hopes of producing the most powerful belch possibly. She didn't bother looking at what she was gorging herself with, there simply wasn't enough time. She just picked up whatever was nearest to her, and shoved it down her throat with only the bare minimum amount of chewing. Fortunately, whatever she was eating, all of it was pretty delicious, even if she couldn't spare the time to determine what it actually was. 

She glanced over at the frozen 18, and saw cracks beginning to form in the ice that was coating her. It was now or never. She couldn't risk letting her foe escape. It would be much easier for 18 to outmaneuver her now, as all that food had left Supergirl with a gut the size of a beach ball that left the fabric of her suit incredibly stretched. 

Supergirl stood directly in front of her frozen foe and took a deep breath. Upon exhaling, she released her finishing belch, and what a belch it was. 

BhAhahHhhHHHHhOooOOOooOOOOooOoOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOORrrrrrrrrrrPPPppppppPPPPPPPPPpppppppPPPpppp!!!!!!!

Though the sound was loud enough to make thunder blush, it was the least terrible part of the burp that Supergirl unleashed. The force was on a whole other level, shattering the concrete ground beneath them to splinters and causing anything that wasn't nailed down to be tossed around in the air. The smell was indescribable too, a mixture of countless different kinds of food. Not even Kara herself, unsure of exactly what it was bloating up her gut at this very moment could identify. The veritable buffet of food odors was paired with an acrid overtone of gut-stench, which would've caused 18 to loose as a result of unconsciousness had the sheer impact of the belch not already been the reason for her loss.

"I won? I won!" Kara said, a smile on her face, trying to ignore the fact that her victory had come as a result of something so disgusting. She wanted to congratulate her opponent on the good fight, but the half-unconscious android didn't seem to be in any condition for conversation at the moment. 

Instead, she simply beamed with pride as she realized that her winning wish would be granted. Just like her own burgeoning belly, the citizens of Kandor were about to get a whole lot bigger very quickly!


End file.
